Rey
by Daemandi
Summary: Su reencuentro no fue lo que esperaba y por supuesto, tampoco esperaba las consecuencias de ello.


Después de mucho tiempo, vuelvo con esto... Nada fuera de lo común, quizás bastante común pero era algo que necesitaba escribir.

**Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen, todo esto es de sus respectivos dueños. **

**De fans para fans, sin fin de lucro. **

* * *

Había tenido tiempo para pensar en lo que sucedería, había tenido tiempo para pensar en sus planes, había tenido tiempo para pensar más de lo que debía. Y ese era el motivo por el cual estaba en esa condición. Se sabía vigilado, sentía las miradas de alguien que no estaba presente puestas en él a cada hora, minuto y segundo que pasaba. Pero no le importaba. No era eso lo que lo tenía así… Era algo mucho más simple y primitivo, algo más puro.

Y es que no había esperado verlo tan pronto, no había esperado su "cálido" recibimiento y mucho menos sus palabras así como la caricia de su mano en su nuca, las caricias que había repartido en la zona del nacimiento del cabello ni la tristeza que había llenado su voz y sus ojos cuando le rogo en un susurro muy cerca de su rostro que regresara a casa. –No tengo casa- esa había sido su respuesta acompañada de una triste sonrisa forzada y de sus ojos vidriosos. Le había dolido. Le había dolido mucho más de lo que había podido esperar pero el dolor no se comparaba con el que sintió cuando escucho las palabras de Thor: "_Te creía muerto… todos te hemos llorado_". No le creyó y no tolero que le mintiera de esa forma. Sabía que El Padre de Todo no le había llorado, era muy consciente de ello. Pero el dolor había perdurado durante todo su encuentro; frases sueltas, frases que golpeaban su orgullo, que encendían el fuego en su pecho que quemaba sus fortalezas, sus castillos de ego y grandeza. ¡No podía con aquello!

Se irguió del asiento frio de metal, caminando de un lado a otro en la celda de cristal con la cabeza baja para que la gente que lo vigilara no lo viera, para que no lo viera Thor Odínson. Las lágrimas habían inundado las esmeraldas que llevaba por ojos, sus manos se habían crispado en un rictus de dolor y los dientes habían mordido con fuerza su labio inferior hasta que la sangre broto de este. Un rugido broto de su garganta, desgarrándola al tiempo que se detenía.

Cuanto dolor, cuanta desesperación, cuanta tristeza…

-_Recuerdo una sombra. Recuerdo vivir a la sombra de tu grandeza. Te recuerdo lanzándome al abismo…_- las palabras hacían eco en su cabeza, los recuerdos se amontonaban para dejar un bullicio en su mente. No soportaba aquello, no podía seguir así… Tenía que deshacerse de todo eso, tenía que huir de sus propios recuerdos… Del sufrimiento. Pero más que eso, tenía que deshacerse de la forma de pensar de su hermano: él no lo entendía, él creía que sus palabras eran ciertas, que lo odiaba, que no quería saber nada de él, que en verdad quería ser rey… Tal vez sí, tal vez sí lo quería pero no por el hecho de ser rey sino para demostrarle a su padre adoptivo lo que había aprendido: quería demostrarle que, al igual que él, Loki también podía tomar un mundo por medio de la guerra, de la violencia… Quería hacerlo sentir orgulloso. Pero no, nunca lo lograba porque ninguno de ellos lo entendía. Ninguno lo comprendía.

Y con ese pensamiento circulando por su cabeza, un grito, un bramido escapo de sus labios, de su boca para hacer eco en la habitación… Había sentido el placer del hielo en sus manos, el frio hiriente en su cuerpo y los pequeños cambios que se habían producido, mientras que la escarcha que impregnaba el vidrio era el resultado de aquel arranque tan bestial… Y saboreo el poder, saboreo la sensación placentera que recorrió su espina dorsal, la sensación de grandeza que nació de aquello.

No lo haría por ellos, no lo haría por Odín ni por Thor, lo haría por él, para volver a sentir aquello, para volver a disfrutar de la desesperación, del pánico, del miedo atroz, de los gritos humanos, para volver a disfrutar del caos provocado, de la sumisión que demostraban ante el poder. Lo haría para volver a disfrutar de su voz alzándose con ímpetu sobre el silencio sepulcral, como había hecho hacia una noche.

Después de todo, él era Loki Laufeyson… Un rey.

* * *

Un abrazo a quienes leyeron esto y mis mejores deseos.


End file.
